


Naruto Reacts to Ships

by undefined_individual



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: The Naruto Characters reacts to ships in the show.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.Post-crossed on Wattpad and Fanfictio.net





	1. Chapter 1

Characters:

      ·Naruto   
      ·Sakura  
      ·Sasuke  
      ·Sai  
      ·Rock Lee  
      ·Neji  
      ·TenTen  
      ·Ino  
      ·Shikamaru  
      ·Choji  
      ·Hinata  
      ·Kiba  
      ·Shino  
      ·Temari  
      ·Gaara  
      ·Kankuro  
      ·Itachi  
      ·Iruka  
      ·Kakashi  
      ·Kurenai  
      ·Asuma  
      ·Gai

I'm pretty sure this is all of them.   
Basically the Naruto characters are reacting to the ships in the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto they all belong to the author Masashi Kishimoto. If I did Neji would still be alive and NejiTen would be canon.

I just own the plot/storyline of this book.

It will be written in script form like this:

**Sasuke** **: Noooo**

**Sakura** **: Get away from my** **Sasuke**

**Admin/Skinny: This is my OTP!**

**Itachi: Don't ship my little brother**

**Hinata** **: Stop fighting guys**

As you can see you get the point. But yeah and please don't leave hate comments on this book. This is all humor.

By the way it is modern day so no chakra. Well of course there won't be any.

Enjoy!


	2. SasuNaru

Skinny: Today we have the characters from the show Naruto

Sasuke: Why the hell am I here?

Skinny: You are here to react to ships duh

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: What's the first ship?

Skinny: MWUAHAHAHA *coughs* the first ship is SasuNaru *shows picture *  
Sasuke: I don't ship myself with that dobe

Sakura: Naruto stay away from my Sasuke!

Ino: You mean my Sasuke!

Sakura: Ino-pig!

Sakura: Billboard brow!

Sai: Ino, your Sasuke?

Itachi: Didn't I say y'all better not ship my brother

Ino: Sorry Sai

Shikamaru: This is such a drag

Naruto: I'm shipped with this teme *point at Sasuke*

Skinny: Who all ship?

*crickets*

Skinny: Who all sink?

Everyone: Me/Never will happen

Skinny: Should've seen this coming. Oh well, not a fan of this ship anyway *shrugs*

Naruto: Can't wait for the next ship.

Everyone except uchihas: Bye

Sasuke&Itachi: Hn

 


	3. ShikaTema

Skinny: This is one smart hell of a ship

Shikamaru: Man, this is such a drag

Naruto: Who is it

Skinny: ShikaTema or Shikamaru x Temari

Temari: Wait hold up.....I'm shipped with this idiot genius!

Shikamaru: Troublesome woman

Temari: *whistles a tune obviously and devising plans on how to inflict physical pain on Shikamaru and Kankuro*

Gaara: *whispers to Shikamaru* If you hurt her, I will kill you in a slow and painful death

Shikamaru: *looks away nervously* Eh heh....mendokusee

Kiba: Shika, you go for older women eh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shikamaru: So troublesome

Ino: It's a cute ship

Sakura: Yeah imagine their kids

Girls except Temari: *hearts in their eyes* KAWAII!

Gai: Yes, spread your youthful seeds Shikamaru!

Lee: Wise words Gai

Kankuro: No kids!

Gaara: Yes I agree *glares at Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: Having kids will be too troublesome

Sasuke: Hn

Sai: Yes I agree they are a pain

Naruto: Huh the sand girl and this genius

Skinny: Yeah Naruto your late

Shino: I don't care for them either

Itachi: Hn

Iruka: Come on now you guys. Having kids can't be that bad

Kakashi: I don't know. They are too much work *reads Icha Icha*

Anko: Kakashi we try some of those things in that book

Kakashi: *blushes*

Iruka: There are kids in here

Kurenai: Of course coming from you *knocks the book out of Kakashi hand*

Asuma: Yeah too much work

Skinny: Sooooo whoooo alllllll shippppp ittttt

Sasuke: You didn't have to drag out the letters....but ship

Itachi: Hn

Girls except Temari: Ship with a capital S

Gaara: No

Kankuro: I sink it

Kiba: Ship...Shika got him an older woman ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

Temari: *hits Kiba* (ง •̀_•́)ง

Grown-ups: It's their decision let them choose

Naruto: I ship it, you know

Neji: I ship

Sai: Me too

Choji: *eats* Mhmm Ship

Shino: I ship

Lee: Indeed I also ship this youthful ship

Skinny: *sweat drops*

TenTen: What about you Shika and Temari

Temari: I guess I'll ship

Shikamaru: I guess *yawns*

Skinny: Well there you have it. A ship ready to sail


	4. Kakashi x Anko

Skinny: Guess what Kakashi

Kakashi: Hm *looks up from the book*

Skinny: I know how you'll become Hokage

Kakashi: I don't want to be hokage though

Skinny: But you burn the will of fire

Kakashi: I do?

Gai: MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOUTH

Kakashi: *looks up from book* Oh, did you say something Gai

Naruto: Enough talking tell us who's the ship, you know

Skinny: *smiles sheepishly* Kakashi x Anko *shows picture*

Everyone: Ehh I can see it

Anko: How?

Ino: Both of you are good looking for one.

Sakura: And he's a closet pervert and you're a closet pedophile

TenTen: And don't forget what you told him not to long ago

Kiba: Oh yeah, she did say they can try what's in the book.

Naruto: What's the book about anyway?

Kurenai: You're too young to know

Kiba: I know what's its about ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

Kurenai: Your not supposed to know what it the book

Kiba: Yeah yeah I know

Skinny: Who all ship

Everyone: Ship

Itachi&Sasuke: Hn

Skinny: Everyone's on the same page sooo that's it you guys

 


	5. NaruHina

Skinny: I'm baaaaaaccccckkkk

*crickets*

Skinny: Nothing? Not even a laugh?

*more crickets*

Sasuke: Just tell us the ship already

Skinny: *pouts* well someone is highly impatient

Naruto: He's always like that

Skinny: Well the ship for today is NaruHina

Girls: *squeal*

Naruto: Huh? Me and Hinata?

Skinny: Yeah, but I have a strong dislike for this ship

Girls: Of course, I ship it.

Hinata: *blushes*

Ino: I mean our little Hinata deserve some happiness.

Temari: *goes to Naruto left side* And if you even think of hurting her

Tenten: *goes to Naruto right side* You will have death knocking at your door

Naruto: *sweats nervously* Sure, I promise

Skinny: So who all ship it? Cause I hope it sinks like the Titanic

Everyone: I ship it

Skinny: Well that's it. I don't see why people like this ship.


End file.
